Generally, a cooking apparatus is a home appliance which cooks food using gas or electric power. Such a cooking apparatus has an operation unit which operates the cooking apparatus, and various setting operations of the cooking apparatus may be performed through an operation of the operation unit.
Recently, a variety of food may be cooked using the cooking apparatus. To this end, a structure of the operation unit which may perform setting and operating of various functions has been developed. Representatively, in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2009-0082624, there is disclosed a cooking apparatus in which a touch control panel is provided, and the setting and the operating of the various functions are performed in a touch met control panel of the cooking apparatus has a structure in which a capacitance-type keypad operated by touch is disposed at a rear surface of a glass panel.
In the case of such a control panel structure, there are some problems that an exterior of the control panel has no choice but to be formed of glass, and thus is restricted, and a sensor for a touch operation is also restricted to a capacitive sensor.